


You can be my daddy tonight

by bluesoftcore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesoftcore/pseuds/bluesoftcore
Summary: Harry zaczyna na sesji zdjęciowej dla Another Man w obroży, której poprzedniej nocy używał z Louisem, a kończy na kolanach w ich domu, czekając na swoją karę.W końcu Louis jest jedyną osobą, która ma prawo go w niej oglądać.





	You can be my daddy tonight

 

Harry naprawdę nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio był tak podekscytowany. Przez cały rok kręcił film i kursował między Dunkierką, Anglią i Stanami bez chwili odpoczynku. Nagrania zakończyły się tydzień temu i Harry niemal natychmiast dostał kolejną ofertę – sesja zdjęciowa dla magazynu Another Man. Gazeta słynęła z nietuzinkowych okładek i ekskluzywności - czyli coś idealnego dla Harry'ego Stylesa. Gdy przyszedł mail z propozycją, a później telefon od jego managera – Jeffa – chłopak nie miał wątpliwości co do swojej decyzji – zgodził się. Od dawna, bardzo dawna, chciał spróbować nowości, a teraz, gdy One Direction było na przerwie, takie możliwości same się przed nim otwierały. Chciał wykorzystać dany czas najlepiej jak potrafił, więc próbował wszystkiego, co tylko przychodziło mu do głowy. Dostał rolę w filmie, miał już w połowie nagraną solową płytę, a teraz do całości dochodziła sesja zdjęciowa. 

Harry był bardziej niż podekscytowany. Dlatego też dzień przed wydarzeniem nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu, dostał zarys całego planu dnia i tego, jakie stylizacje będzie musiał włożyć (lub czego nie będzie musiał nosić), podobał mu się cały koncept – było trochę różowego i było całkiem kobieco. To nie tak, że Harry _czuł_ się kobietą – nie. On po prostu chciał szerzyć miłość i równouprawnienia, pokazać, że nawet mężczyzna może włożyć różowe trampki i zapozować, jak do tej pory, tylko kobiety. Jego sesja pod żadnym względem nie była typowa i taka, jaką robił David Beckham czy Cristiano Ronaldo. Choć sam fakt tego, że Harry zdecydował się na taką sesję świadczył o jego męskości i odwadze, bo mało kto zdecydowałby się na coś takiego.

Jednocześnie Harry był bardzo wystraszony i zestresowany, skąd miał wiedzieć jak przyjmie się ten cały pomysł na sesję, skąd miał wiedzieć, że ludziom się spodoba? Harry starał się wyzbyć tego całego strachu, oddychał głęboko i głośno, aby jego puls zwolnił, ale obawy cały czas wracały. 

\- Harry! - kędzierzawy usłyszał głos Louisa z dołu. - Możesz na chwilę zejść?

Harry podniósł się z ich wspólnego łóżka, na którym leżał i ruszył korytarzem do schodów, a potem do ich salonu. Louis leżał rozłożony na kanapie z paczką chipsów pod ręką i grał w jakąś grę na konsoli. Harry podszedł do niego i usadowił się na sofie, zwijając obok szatyn w kłębek.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Louis, zatrzymując grę. Spojrzał na Harry'ego ciekawskim spojrzeniem.

\- Tak – mruknął Harry. - Po prostu jestem zdenerwowany, boję się tego jak zareagują ludzie no i nie wiem czy mam warunki do tego, aby mieć taką sesję.

\- Harold – powiedział poważnie, wciągając młodszego chłopaka na kolana. Harry przycisnął głowę do jego klatki piersiowej, słysząc uspokajające bicie serca. - Po pierwsze; pieprzyć to, co pomyślą ludzie. Jesteś sobą i to jest najważniejsze, a ja kocham to całym swoim sercem, jasne? Nie możesz bać się tego, co powiedzą jacyś obcy ludzie, którzy nawet cię nie znają. Oni zawsze będą gadać i plotkować. - Harry spojrzał na Louisa z dołu. - Po drugie; boisz się, że nie masz do tego ciała? - prychnął Louis. - Jesteś najpiękniejszym mężczyzną na świecie. Wszyscy cię kochają – powiedział. - Ale ja najbardziej. - Dodał Louis po chwili zastanowienia na co Harry podniósł głowę po całusa.

\- Dziękuję – mruknął Harry. - Jesteś pewien, że nie możesz jutro ze mną iść? - Louis skrzywił się lekko.

\- Wybacz mi skarbie, ale nie mogę. Muszę pozałatwiać sprawy w związku z zakończeniem umowy z Danielle. Chcą skończyć to gówno pod koniec grudnia, w końcu trochę wolności! - pisnął zadowolony Louis. - Swoją drogą, moja mama ostatnio cały czas pyta mnie kiedy przyprowadzę cię na obiad. Ta kobieta jest niemożliwa – prychnął Louis. - Tyle razy powtarzałem jej, że możemy po prostu iść do restauracji, ale ona powtarza, że sama chce ugotować posiłek. Cóż, ty będziesz się jej tłumaczył, Styles. I bliźniakom. Ernest i Doris mówią o tobie cały, pieprzony czas. Jestem zazdrosny! - jęknął Louis. - Mówią o tobie częściej niż o własnym _bracie_.

Harry zachichotał cicho w białą koszulkę Louisa, kuląc się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Umów nas na któryś wolny weekend – poprosił Harry z uśmiechem na ustach. 

\- Nie wiem czy dam radę – jęknął Louis. - Mam teraz tyle cholernych spraw na głowie, nie uwierzysz, co ostatnio mi powiedzieli – Harry spojrzał na Louisa w oczekiwaniu. - Zadzwonili do mnie i Matt, ten nowy koleś od PR*, kojarzysz, prawda?

\- Mhm – mruknął Harry.

\- Mówi do mnie „Słuchaj stary, sprawa jest taka. Chcemy, żebyś ty i Danielle wybrali się na spacer po LA z bliźniakami, Freddiem, mamą i Danem". Rozumiesz to? - Louis prawie krzyknął. - Wciągają w to całą moją rodzinę, nawet _dzieci_. To chore. I martwię się, wiesz Harry? - kędzierzawy cały zesztywniał, mocniej przytulając Louisa. Nie chciał słyszeć tych okropnych słów, tych ustawek, tego wszystkiego. - Boję się, że fani zaczynają wierzyć w to gówno z Danielle, ona jest aktorką i lubię ją, ale ona... za bardzo się wczuła. To dla niej jak rola w filmie. I jest w tym dobra. Eleanor była, sam wiesz, zwyczajną dziewczyną, bez takiego doświadczenia aktorskiego jak Danielle i to było oczywistsze, a teraz... Jestem tym zmęczony – jęknął Louis. - Czuję się tak, jakbym nie miał już żadnej kontroli nad niczym, nawet nad swoim życiem.

\- Wiesz, że zawsze możemy to zmienić – mruknął mu do ucha Harry, przygryzając jego płatek. Louis spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony. - No dalej Louis, wiem, że chcesz...

\- Masz jutro sesję – przypomniał szatyn.

\- Pieprzyć to – Harry zaczął się obscenicznie ocierać o krocze Louisa.

Harry i Louis mieli swój, niespisany układ: Louis czasami czuł, że nie ma nad niczym kontroli, że jest marionetką w jakiejś chorej grze, a Harry miał wolności za dużo. Czasami był tym zirytowany, bo lubił być postawiony do pionu, lubił mieć nad sobą rygor i rozkazy. Ale to Louis miał tak naprawdę większość tych wszystkich ustawek, Harry tylko obserwował to z boku, nagrywając film i płytę. 

W takich momentach, gdy to wszystko się uwydatniało, a Louis miał wrażenie, że bezsilność zaraz go przytłoczy – pojawiał się Harry, całkowicie posłuszny i na kolanach przed swoim panem. Wtedy Louis odzyskiwał kontrolę nie tylko nad swoim, ale też nad życiem Harry'ego, natomiast kędzierzawy czuł się sprowadzony na ziemię. 

Dziesięć minut później oboje byli na górze, w ich sypialni, Harry był nagi i posłusznie klękał przed łóżkiem, wyprostowany jak struna. Louis tymczasem stał przy ich białej, dużej komodzie i szukał jakiejś rzeczy, nie zdradził Harry'emu jakiej, ale kędzierzawy domyślał się.

W końcu Louis odwrócił się do Harry'ego z triumfem wypisanym na twarzy, w lewej dłoni trzymał różowe kajdanki, a w prawej czarną obrożę. Louis podszedł pewnym krokiem do Harry'ego i uniósł jego głowę w swoją stronę, spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy i uśmiechnął się pewnie.

\- Będziesz posłusznym chłopcem? - spytał Louis, Harry pokiwał głową. Szatyn ścisnął podbródek Harry'ego. - _Będziesz?_ \- powtórzył, oczekując odpowiedzi.

\- Tak, będę tatusiu. - Odparł Harry.

\- Cudownie.

Louis związał włosy kędzierzawego w niedbałego koka i przyłożył obrożę do szyi Harry'ego, mocno zacisnął ją, tak, aby nieco dusiła chłopaka. Czarny pas idealnie współgrał z bladą skórą, oczy Louisa zaświeciły się tak, jakby właśnie otrzymał prezent bożonarodzeniowy.

\- Dobry chłopiec – mruknął.

***

\- Powodzenia na rozmowie! - krzyknął Harry przy wyjściu, gdy Louis wsiadał do auta. Chłopak zamknął drzwi i sam zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy, aby przygotować się na sesję. 

Nie miał wiele do zabrania, wszystkie ubrania dostanie na miejscu, a makijaż zrobią mu osoby w studio. W końcu Harry zdecydował się na szybki prysznic, który miał mu pomóc w obudzeniu się i sprawieniu, że nie będzie wyglądał jakby wczoraj miał naprawdę dobry seks. W duchu podziękował Louisowi, że był ostrożniejszy niż zwykle i nie zostawił na nim znaczących siniaków, które mogłyby zepsuć całą sesję – miał parę zadrapań na plecach czy odciski dookoła nadgarstek lub kostek, ale nie były szczególnie widoczne. Louis nawet powstrzymał się przed malinkami.

Harry odkręcił letnią wodę i pozwolił jej spływać po całym swoim spiętym ciele. Przez wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy nieco się uspokoił, a wszystkie emocje zeszły z niego i dały mu odpocząć. Nie stresował się już tak bardzo i czuł się sprowadzony na ziemię – wiedział, że ludzie i tak będą gadać, nieważne co by zrobił.

Gdy Harry wyszedł spod prysznica i zaczął kręcić się po domu w poszukiwaniu najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy, wylądował w sypialni. Kajdanki leżały na stoliku nocnym po stronie Louisa, a obroża na stoliku Harry'ego. Harry przypomniał sobie miły ucisk na szyi, który mu dawała i zapragnął włożyć ją jeszcze raz.  

Westchnął i otworzył szafę, wyciągnął z niej pierwsze spodnie, które wpadły mu w ręce i niebieską, jedwabną koszulę. Włożył na siebie komplet i przejrzał się w lustrze – wyglądał dobrze, zresztą, co za różnica? Ten strój i tak był jedynie przejściowy, zaraz będzie w dziesiątce innych. Harry pokręcił głową i rozczesał swoje długie loki, włosy były jeszcze mokre, więc kropelki wody opryskały duże lustro. Harry zanotował w głowie, aby później to posprzątać. 

Dziś miał się odbyć pierwszy dzień zdjęć – będą cały czas w studio, a dopiero za dwa tygodnie przeniosą się w plener, w malownicze miejsca. Harry nie mógł się doczekać obu z tych sesji i nie ukrywał tego jak ciekawy był efektu końcowego. Fakt, że był gwiazdą światowego pokroju i fani go kochali nieco ułatwiał sprawę, bo – nie okłamujmy się – jego sesja mogłaby być totalną klapą, a fani i tak pokochaliby ją i wykupili wszystkie nakłady. Z jednej strony to było naprawdę niesamowite uczucie – rzesza ludzi, która kocha go i wspiera, ale z drugiej każdy jego projekt nie był oceniany jak innych. Traciło to na wartości, bo Harry nie wiedział czy coś co zrobił było rzeczywiście godne podziwu czy po prostu fani wspierają go, bo zawsze to robią. W każdym razie na pewno nie mógł narzekać. 

Harry jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po pokoju, w głowie notował czy wszystko ze sobą zabrał i gdy już miał wychodzić jego wzrok ponownie przyciągnęła czarna obroża. Harry bił się chwilę z myślami, nigdy nie miał aż tak profesjonalnej sesji i nie był pewien czy może sobie pozwolić na przynoszenie własnych dodatków. Poza tym nie wiedział czy to nie będzie zbyt oczywiste. 

\- Cholera – mruknął pod nosem, nie wiedząc co robić.

Harry przygryzł mocno wargę po czym szybko schylił się po obrożę i schował ją do torby tak prędko, jakby obawiał się, że ktoś go przyłapie. _Trudno_ , pomyślał, _najwyżej tego nie włożę._ I z tą myślą wyszedł z pokoju, a następnie z domu. Przed bramą czekał już na niego duży, czarny Range Rover z przyciemnionymi szybami, za kierownicą siedział jego stały kierowca – Bob, który przywitał go ciepłym uśmiechem i pytaniem „Jak się dziś czujesz, Harry?". Bob był mężczyzną po czterdziestce z żoną i dwójką dzieci, zawsze uprzejmy i miły dla wszystkich, chętny do pomocy i nigdy nie marudził, gdy Harry prosił go, aby pojechał do sklepu na rogu po pudełko lodów czekoladowych albo truskawkowych. Zawsze z takim samym entuzjazmem wypełniał swoje zadania i, co najważniejsze, był godny zaufania. 

Była też ta gorsza strona – obroża zdawała się ciążyć w torbie Harry'ego jak tonowy kamień, a sam materiał wydawał mu się być całkowicie przejrzysty, zdradzając każdy jego sekret. Odnosił wrażenie jakby każdy kto spojrzał na niego, wiedział co trzyma w czarnej torbie z potrzebnymi drobiazgami.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, Harry? - spytał go Bob.

\- Och, tak – kędzierzawy uśmiechnął się.

\- Wyglądasz na spiętego – mężczyzna rzucił na niego okiem zaciekawiony.

\- Jestem po prostu zestresowany – mruknął. - To moja pierwsza tak profesjonalna sesja, wcześniej mieliśmy sporo z zespołem, ale one nigdy nie zdawały się być tak... poważne, wiesz co mam na myśli?

\- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że wiem – Bob zaśmiał się.

\- Tam było dużo zabawy i byliśmy w piątkę, później w czwórkę, one zdawały się być prostsze, a ta... jest inna. To wszystko jest tak oficjalne. I nie chodzi o to, że narzekam – Harry szybko zaprzeczył – po prostu to bardziej stresujące. I Louis nie mógł ze mną jechać.

\- Dziś rano miał kolejne spotkanie ze swoim PR teamem, prawda? - dopytywał Bob.

\- Tak, niestety. Boże, to wszystko mogłoby się już skończyć – Harry schował twarz w dłoniach cicho jęcząc z frustracji.

\- Cierpliwości – Bob zaśmiał się cicho. - Zobaczysz, że to wszystko wam na dobre wyjdzie i nim się obejrzycie będziecie razem spacerowali po ulicach Londynu za ręce.

\- Mam nadzieję – Harry uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, gdy Bob wjeżdżał w ostatni zakręt.

\- Jesteśmy – poinformował, parkując przed studiem. - O której mam po ciebie przyjechać?

\- Uhm, napiszę gdy będziemy kończyli. Może Louis mnie odbierze. - Harry uśmiechnął się do Boba i wyszedł z samochodu.

 _Okej, dam radę, przecież to nic takiego. Zwyczajna sesja, będzie dobrze –_ powtarzał Harry w myślach, cały czas głęboko oddychając. Czuł się jak początkujący, a przecież już nie raz miał robione sesje i do cholery, siedział w biznesie od pięciu lat. Musiał wziąć się w garść. 

***

\- Witamy panie Styles! - powiała go miła kobieta, Harry uśmiechnął się ukazując dołeczki i podał jej rękę.

\- Wystarczy Harry – przedstawił się, oczarowując ją spojrzeniem spod rzęs.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, Harry – kobieta oddała uśmiech i oprowadziła go skrótowo po pomieszczeniu, pokazała mu jego garderobę, miejsce w którym robiona będzie sesja, przymierzalnię oraz pokój, w którym niejaki Mark miał go malować. Na początku Harry chciał, aby przyjechała z nim Louise, ale wypadło jej coś ważnego i nie mogła się zjawić.

\- Witaj w naszych skromnych progach, Harry – przywitał go nieznajomy mężczyzna. - Jestem Ryan McGinley, będę twoim fotografem.

\- Miło mi poznać osobiście – Harry uśmiechnął się – jestem Harry Styles.

\- Świetnie, więc pozwól teraz Barbarze zabrać się do przymierzalni. Tam zajmie się tobą nasza stylistka, Sofia. Nie spieszcie się. - Ryan uśmiechnął się i odszedł.

Tak Harry trafił do przymierzalni, po drodze spotykając jeszcze parę osób z ekipy, które przywitały się z nim bardzo serdecznie. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak wielkiej grupy osób pracującej nad jedną sesją, gdy był w One Direction to było zaledwie kilka osób – scenograf, fotograf, styliści, oświetleniowcy, asystenci, wizażyści i jeszcze parę innych osób, ale nigdy tak wiele jak dziś. Powoli zaczynało go to przytłaczać, a świadomość tego, że idzie to do profesjonalnej, światowej gazety dusiła go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Harry? - spytała Barbara, odstawiając go do przymierzalni.

\- Tak, ale czym mógłbym prosić o szklankę wody? Zaschło mi w gardle.

\- Pewnie – kobieta uśmiechnęła się i zniknęła za drzwiami, zostawiając Harry'ego sam na sam z Sofią.

Kobieta przedstawiła się, a później w wielkim skrócie pokazała mu wszystkie stylizacje przygotowane na dzisiaj. Ostatnim kompletem był czerwony płaszcz i czarne spodnie, które przypomniały mu o ciążącej w torbie obroży. Cały poczerwieniał na wspomnienie tego, czemu wczoraj znajdywała się na jego szyi i poczuł dziwne pragnienie poczucia ponownego, mocnego uścisku na krtani.

\- Um, Sofia? - zaczął, bo skoro już zabrał ze sobą obrożę to czemu nie miał chociaż spróbować jej wykorzystać?

\- Tak, Harry? - dziewczyna spojrzała na niego jasnymi oczami.

\- Przyniosłem coś ze sobą... - Harry starał się nie patrzeć jej w oczy. Kędzierzawy zaczął grzebać w torbie cały zestresowany. - Um... nie oceniaj mnie – zaśmiał się nerwowo po czym wyciągnął czarną, grubą obrożę.

\- Woah – dziewczyna obejrzała zdobycz w zdumieniu. - To coś jak choker?

\- Um, obroża.

\- Skąd ją masz? - spytała w zdumieniu, dotykając materiału ozdoby. Harry nie przemyślał tego do końca, skąd miał posiadać w domu czarną obrożę, na której widać było lekkie ślady użytkowania?

\- Uch...

\- Okej, zgaduję, że wolę nie wiedzieć – kobieta zaśmiała się. - Myślę, że będzie pasowała do jednej czy dwóch stylizacji.

***

„Jedna czy dwie" stylizacje zamieniły się w kilka, a „kilka" zamieniło się na _dwie_ okładki z obrożą i jeszcze parę stylizacji. Dodatkowo na planie Harry podjął bardzo spontaniczną decyzję, czego raczej nie robił, bo kędzierzawy wolał coś najpierw dobrze przemyśleć zanim się za to zabrać. Na razie nie wiedział czy żałował czy też nie, ale wolał nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy. W jego życiu nastąpiły wielkie zmiany. Harry, na potrzeby sesji, ściął włosy. Jego długie, kasztanowe loki, które opadały mu kaskadami na ramiona teraz zastąpione były krótkimi, ledwo sięgającymi do ucha. Na miejscu Mark i Sofia użyli swojej czarnej magii i przystrzygli go tak, że wyglądał jak człowiek. 

Harry naprawdę nie miał pojęcia jak się z tym czuć, ale na razie jeszcze to do niego nie docierało. To była jedna z najbardziej spontanicznych decyzji jakie podjął w ostatnim czasie. Nie bardzo myślał o reakcji Louisa czy też o tym, co powiedzą fani. Po prostu któraś z osób na planie wyszła z inicjatywą, a Harry... zgodził się. Chciał, aby sesja była jak najlepsza. Nawet ceną jego włosów.

\- Louis? Jesteś już w domu? - spytał Harry przygryzając wargę, sesja była zakończona, a on pragnął znaleźć się już na kanapie, w objęciach Louisa.

\- Właściwie to czekam na ciebie pod studiem, skończyliście już?

\- Och, to świetnie. Skończyliśmy. W takim razie widzimy się za chwilę, kocham cię. - Po tych słowach kędzierzawy rozłączył się i zaczął pospiesznie upychać swoje rzeczy do torby. Dziwnie było mu z jego krótkimi włosami, jakby ktoś zabrał dodatkowy gabaryt, nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do uczucia powiewu włosów za uchem.

Zmierzając do wyjścia uścisnął każdemu rękę i miło uśmiechnął się, nie mógł nigdzie znaleźć Sofii, więc po paru minutach odpuścił i udał się do wyjścia, ale po drodze zatrzymał go jej głos.

\- Harry! - pisnęła, pędząc z przymierzani. - Zapomniałeś o obroży.

Harry cały poczerwieniał, bo nagle wszystkie oczy skierowały się na niego, a fakt, iż on sam przyniósł ozdobę zdawał się zainteresować każdego w pomieszczeniu.

\- Uch – mruknął niezręcznie – dzię-dziękuję Sofia, świetnie się z tobą pracowało. Um... muszę lecieć. Widzimy się za dwa tygodnie, tak?

\- Dokładnie – kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy Harry otwierał już drzwi i pospiesznie chował obrożę do torby dziewczyna głośno dodała: - możesz też przynieść tę obrożę!

Harry skinął głową i poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej, w nieładzie zamknął za sobą drzwi i dotarł do drzwi samochodu. Louis siedział za kierownicą i kończył papierosa, nie patrzył w kierunku Harry'ego, ale jego uwagę zwrócił dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Gdy tylko spojrzał na Harry'ego szeroko otworzył oczy i uchylił buzię w zdumieniu. Harry stał przed wejściem do auta jak zamrożony, nie mógł się ruszyć, bo wszechwiedzące spojrzenie Louisa przeszywało go na wskroś.

\- Harry, wsiadaj do auta – warknął ostro szatyn, nim Harry zdążył zamknąć drzwi w całym tym szoku Louis już ruszał. - Co to ma znaczyć, Harold? - spytał, gwałtownie skręcając w główną ulicę.

\- A-ale co?

\- Te włosy – sapnął Louis.

\- Och.

\- Mów do mnie – zażądał.

\- Cóż, okoliczności sprzyjały ich ścięciu, a ja i tak chciałem się ich pozbyć i... to było spontaniczne, Mark wyszedł z tym pomysłem, a ja się zgodziłem.

\- Kim do cholery jest Mark?

\- Wizażysta.

\- Więc jakiś obcy koleś zaproponował ci ścięciu włosów, a ty po prostu się na to zgodziłeś?

\- Uch, powinienem pytać o pozwolenie? - spytał Harry, patrząc niezrozumiałym wzrokiem na Louisa, który przytrzymywał swój wzrok na drodze.

\- Nie, Harry, ale mogłeś chociaż mnie poinformować. Tak po prostu je sobie ściąłeś? - Louis pędził przez ulice nie zważając na klaksony innych samochodów.

\- Nie- - Louis gwałtownie zahamował, gdy światło zmieniło się na czerwone, Harry'emu zaparło dech, a z jego torby wypadła obroża, która nieumiejętnie włożona była do środka.

\- Nic ci- czy to jest obroża? - spytał nagle Louis, patrząc na podłogę, na której leżał czarny pas.

\- Um... tak? - Harry cały poczerwieniał, starając się zakryć butami obiekt.

\- Ty... zabrałeś ją na sesję? - sapnął Louis. Światło zmieniło się na zielone, ale szatyn nie zważał na to, ostro wpatrując się w Harry'ego błyszczącymi oczami.

\- Taaak...

\- I miałeś ją ubraną do zdjęć?

\- Louis, możesz jechać? Korkujesz ulicę. Później porozmawiamy.

Louis odwrócił spojrzenie od twarzy Harry'ego i ruszył dalej, ale nie dał tak łatwo wygrać Harry'emu, który usilnie starał się uciec od rozmowy.

\- Powtarzam, czy miałeś ją ubraną do zdjęć?

\- T-tak – przyznał Harry. Ręce Louisa zacisnęły się na kierownicy, jego źrenice powiększyły się, a oddech przyspieszył.

\- Ja jestem jedyną osobą, która może cię w niej widzieć. Nie cały świat. - Głos Louisa był ostry jak brzytwa.

\- Przepraszam – pisnął cicho Harry nagle rozumiejąc jak głupia była jego decyzja.

\- Nie Harry, zdjęcia są zrobione i będą w magazynie, który będzie dostępny _dla wszystkich._ Chcesz powiedzieć mi o czymś jeszcze? - spytał.

\- Um... dwie na trzy okładki będą z obrożą... - Harry bawił się swoimi palcami i to na nich skupiał całą swoją uwagę.

Louis gwałtownie zahamował, Harry podniósł głowę, byli przed ich domem. 

\- Wysiadaj. - Powiedział tylko i opuścił samochód.

Harry nie miał zamiaru się kłócić czy sprawiać, że Louis byłby jeszcze bardziej zły. Posłusznie wysiadł z samochodu i udał się ze spuszczoną głową za Louisem, który już był przy wejściu do domu. Przytrzymał otwarte drzwi dla młodszego, ale gdy te tylko się zamknęły szatyn spojrzał na Harry'ego i powiedział ciche:

\- Na kolana.

\- C-co? - Harry spojrzał na niego niezrozumiałym spojrzeniem.

\- Czego nie zrozumiałeś, Harry? Powiedziałem: na kolana.

Do Harry'ego powolnie dotarło znaczenie słów Louisa. Szatyn był wściekły za to, co zrobił Harry i chciał go ukarać, a przecież nie zrobi tego lepiej niż przez sprawienie, że Harry będzie uległy i posłuszny. Kędzierzawy upadł na kolana i uniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć na Louisa z dołu, chłopak uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

\- Ręce do tyłu – rozkazał, Harry bez słowa spełnił polecenie – masz tu na mnie czekać w tej samej pozycji, z uniesioną głową i rękami za plecami. Nie ruszaj się dopóki nie wrócę.

Harry posłusznie skinął głową.

\- Nie usłyszałem.

\- Tak.

\- Tak, co?

\- Tak, tatusiu.

Louis uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Chwilę później zniknął na schodach, a dźwięk zamykanych drzwi odbił się echem po całym domu. 

***

Harry nie miał pojęcia ile czasu już tak klęczał, ale jego kolana bolały, a minuty dłużyły się niemiłosiernie. Łzy wzbierały się w jego oczach, całego jego ciało było ścierpnięte i marzył jedynie o położeniu się spać. Sesja byłą męcząca, a teraz Louis kazał mu klękać dobre pół godziny.

Chłopak nawet zaczął myśleć o sprzeciwieniu się Louisowi (czego _nigdy_ nie robił, gdy odgrywali scenki) i wstaniu, ale wtedy usłyszał jakieś szmery na górze, otwieranie drzwi i kroki. Z nadzieją spojrzał na czubek schodów, nie zawiódł się – Louis szedł do niego. Był ubrany w szlafrok, a jego włosy wciąż były wilgotne po prysznicu. Więc tak, Harry musiał spędzić na kolanach pół godziny, patrząc się w zegar z obolałym ciałem, a w tym czasie Louis wziął sobie relaksacyjną kąpiel.

\- Och, jesteś takim posłusznym chłopcem Harry. - Louis uśmiechnął się przebiegle. - Szkoda, że nie pomyślałeś o byciu tak grzecznym na sesji. - Louis z żalem spojrzał na krótkie włosy Harry'ego.

\- Przepraszam – mruknął cicho chłopak. Marzył tylko o tym, żeby wstać.

\- Czy pozwoliłem ci się odzywać? Nie przypominam sobie. Wstań. - Rozkazał.

Harry bez wahania podniósł się, jego kolana były całe zaczerwienione i nawet stanie sprawiało mu ból. 

\- Idź do naszej sypialni, rozbierz się i połóż na łóżku. Czekaj na mnie.

Harry skinął głową, bo najwyraźniej wciąż nie miał pozwolenia na używanie własnego głosu i udał się powolnym krokiem na górę. Zdjął z siebie swoje ubrania i poskładał je w symetryczną kostkę, a następnie rozłożył się na łóżku – zupełnie tak, jak polecił mu Louis. Tym razem nie musiał czekać na jego powrót tak długo, może pięć minut. Louis wszedł do ich pokoju, również był nagi, w dłoni trzymał obrożę, którą Harry postanowił zabrać na sesję. Szatyn przejechał szybko wzrokiem po nagim ciele kędzierzawego i podszedł do niego wolnym krokiem.

\- Harry, wytłumacz mi czemu zabrałeś tę obrożę ze sobą na sesję. - Powiedział, siadając na skraju łóżka. Harry spojrzał mu w oczy i przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- Bo chciałem, żeby coś przypominało mi o tobie.

\- Więc uznałeś, że obroża, której poprzedniej nocy używałem do duszenia cię będzie dobrym pomysłem, tak? - Louis przybliżał się do chłopaka i odłożył dłoń na jego lewym sutku.

\- Um, t-tak.

\- I uznałeś też, że ścięcie włosów, za które tak bardzo kochałem ciągnąć, jest dobrym pomysłem?

\- Cóż... to po prostu... pasowało...

\- Och, rozumiem. Obroża i ścięte włosy pasowały do sesji. Wiesz co teraz pasuje? Żebym dał ci karę. - Mężczyzna zaczął jeździć dłonią po torsie Harry'ego.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Nie ma „przepraszam", Harry. Próbujesz przeprosić mnie za to, że cały świat zobaczy _mojego_ Harry'ego w obroży?

\- T-tak. - Louis zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Więc możesz skończyć już teraz, bo i tak nic ci to nie da, skarbie. Zastanowimy się nad karą dla ciebie.

Louis przymknął oczy wciąż dotykając ciała Harry'ego i wywołując ciarki na całej jego długości. 

\- Połóż się na brzuchu – rozkazał nagle. Harry bez słowa sprzeciwu przewrócił się na drugą stronę. - Rozłóż ręce i nogi – kędzierzawy wykonał polecenie i odwrócił głowę w stronę Louisa tak żeby widzieć co robił.

Tomlinson sięgnął pod łóżko, gdzie trzymali wszystkie swoje zabawki, i wyciągnął trzy pary kajdanek. Mężczyzna rzucił je na łóżko i spojrzał znacząco na Harry'ego. Chwilę później ręce kędzierzawego były ze sobą skute, a nogi przywiązane do rogów łóżka. 

\- Na ile klapsów zasłużyłeś, Harry? - spytał Louis.

\- Na dużo. - Harry miał swój fetysz bólu; lubił go, sprawiał mu przyjemność i Louis doskonale o tym wiedział. Takie kary tak naprawdę nigdy nie były karami dla Harry'ego. To była sama przyjemność.

\- Myślę, że masz rację. Pamiętaj o naszych zasadach. - Harry i Louis mieli kilka zasad w całym tym układzie, między innymi to, że Harry nie mógł się odzywać, wydawać żadnych dźwięków dopóki nie otrzyma jasnego zezwolenia od Louisa czy też to, że nie mógł dochodzić bez pozwolenia. Harry powoli zaczynał rozumieć rodzaj kary jaki dziś otrzyma.

Gdy Louis był naprawdę zły i chciał wyżyć się właśnie w ten sposób nigdy nie pozwalał zaspokoić się Harry'emu. Doprowadzał go na sam szczyt, ale nie pozwalał z niego zejść.

\- Chcę zobaczyć twój tyłek, Harry.

Harry nie potrzebował więcej, aby zrozumieć przekaz Louisa. Uniósł swoje pośladki, opierając się łokciami o materac. Nie mógł ukryć podekscytowania, to wszystko było jednocześnie tak nowe, ale tak pełne zaufania. Często próbowali nowych rzeczy w łóżku, Harry wręcz na to nalegał, a Louis co prawda nigdy się nie sprzeciwiał. I mimo to, Harry zawsze był tak samo przejęty. Ufał Louisowi jak nikomu innemu i wiedział, że był w stanie zrobić z nim wszystko, więc właściwie nigdy się nie bał. Nawet jeśli później na jego ciele zostawały siniaki i zadrapania (za które Louis potrafił go przepraszać milion razy) to chłopak lubił to i właściwie pragnął tego więcej i więcej. 

Nagle ciało Harry'ego przeszył miły rodzaj bólu, a ręka Louisa odbiła się od jego pośladków z cichym echem. 

\- Och – stęknął Harry, zupełnie nieprzygotowany na uderzenie.

\- Nie odzywaj się. - Rozkazał Louis.

Harry przymknął oczy i zagryzł mocno wargę. 

\- Będę liczył.

Harry pokiwał głową, nawet jeśli Louis nie zwrócił na to uwagi, i przygotował się na kolejne uderzenie.

\- Jeden. - Harry wbił zęby w usta. - Dwa.

\- Och! - kędzierzawy nie mógł tego powstrzymać.

\- Harry, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie masz się odzywać? - warknął Louis. - Żadnych dźwięków. Nie potrafisz?

\- Nie potrafię – odparł Harry zniszczonym głosem.

\- A może tylko udajesz, żebym zakneblował ci usta? - spytał. Harry ścisnął powieki. - W porządku.

Louis sięgnął po karton pełen różnych rodzajów kajdanek, knebli, pejczy czy wibratorów. Wybrał jeden, różowy, i ostrym ruchem wsadził go do ust Harry'ego, zawiązał z tyłu głowy i popatrzył na jego obraz. Jeszcze wieczór temu długie włosy okalałyby jego twarz, a on wyglądałby tak cudownie, a teraz... jego krótkie włosy ukazywały całą twarz i Louis był o to naprawdę wściekły. 

Za to spojrzenie chłopaka nie zmieniło się – było wciąż tak samo uległe i posłuszne. Louis nie wiedział czy daje sobie czy też Harry'emu większą karę, zasłaniając jego oczy różową opaską na oczy. Wiedział, że kędzierzawy nie przepadał za tym, bo lubił patrzeć na to co Louis z nim robił, a sam Louis kochał ten zrujnowany wzrok Harry'ego, gdy błagał go o to, aby mógł dojść. 

\- Czy teraz będziesz cicho? - spytał głośno.

\- Mhm – wydukał Harry zza knebla.

\- Cudownie, więc zaczynamy od nowa.

Harry zgubił się w liczeniu klapsów na _dwudziestym_ , a przestał słuchać Louisa na _trzydziestym pierwszym_ , bo każdy kolejny był coraz większą mieszanką bólu i przyjemności. 

Harry nawet nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że ciche sapnięcia wydostawały się z jego ust, ale Louis albo ich nie słyszał albo dał sobie spokój z uciszaniem chłopaka. I nagle Louis zaprzestał tej czynności, a Harry jakby wybudził się z jakiegoś transu. Położył głowę płasko na pościeli i odwrócił ją w stronę Louisa. Mężczyzna górował nad nim, cicho sapiąc.

\- Świetnie się spisałeś, Harry – pochwalił go Louis – ale oboje wiemy, że to dla ciebie żadna kara - Louis spojrzał jednoznacznie na twardego penisa Harry'ego. Mówiło to samo za siebie, pomimo tego, że pośladki Harry'ego piekły, a nogi ścierpły przez ciągłe opieranie swojego ciężaru ciała na nich; był podniecony i gotowy na wszystko, co Louis chciał mu dać. - Czas dać ci prawdziwą karę.

Harry nawet nie spostrzegł kiedy Louis odpiął kajdanki i rozkuł jego dłonie. Spostrzegł to dopiero wtedy, gdy poczuł ulgę w nadgarstkach.

\- Przewróć się na plecy – rozkazał.

Harry bez pisku sprzeciwu wykonał polecenie Louisa, nagle zapadła cisza. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że Louis w ogóle był wciąż w pokoju. Głucha pustka. Harry'ego dobijało to, że nie mógł zobaczyć, co szatyn robił, gdzie był, czy w ogóle na niego patrzył. Nie trwało to jednak długo, minutę później poczuł, jak jego ręce i nogi są przywiązywane do krawędzi łóżka, próbował się szarpać, ale węzeł jaki stworzył Louis był zbyt silny, aby go rozerwać. 

Później mężczyzna niespodziewanie zaczął jeździć śliską dłonią po penisie Harry'ego, sprawiając, że ten wydał z siebie zduszony jęk. Tak bardzo pragnął Louisa w sobie, a jedynym co otrzymywał były delikatne, powolne ruchy.

\- Chciałbyś, żeby tatuś robił to szybciej, skarbie? - spytał Louis. Harry skinął głową i wydał z siebie zduszony szloch. - Przykro mi, nie sądzę, że zasłużyłeś. - Harry wydał z siebie niezadowolone stękniecie.

Niespodziewanie Louis przyspieszył, a Harry sekundę później poczuł coś mokrego przy swoim wejściu. Język Louisa. 

\- Och! - jęknął chłopak.

\- Widzę, że nie potrzebujesz dużo – odezwał się Louis paręnaście minut później ciągłej pracy nad penisem i dziurką Harry'ego. - Spójrz na swojego kutasa – Louis gwałtownym ruchem ściągnął opaskę z oczu Harry'ego, chłopak musiał przyzwyczaić się do jasności, ale Louis już kontynuował. - Taki twardy i czerwony – prychnął – jak nastolatek, który pierwszy raz uprawia seks – Louis pokręcił głową. - Liczyłem na to, że wytrzymasz dłużej. Może powinienem cię wymienić, huh? - Harry pokręcił gwałtownie głową na nie. - Och spójrz, jeszcze chwila i dojdziesz bez mojego pozwolenia. - Harry próbował coś powiedzieć, ale knebel w jego ustach skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiał. - Spójrz.

Louis ponownie zaczął jeździć szybkimi ruchami po penisie Harry'ego, aby tylko zademonstrować kędzierzawemu jak słaby był – chwilę później z czubka zaczął wydostawać się preejakulat.

\- Widzisz? Jesteś taki... łatwy. Zrobiłeś dziś dużo złego, Harry. Teraz nawet nie mam jak ciągnąc cię za włosy, bo postanowiłeś je _ściąć –_ oznajmił smutnym głosem. - Musisz dostać nauczkę. Zostawię cię teraz w tym pokoju samego na dwadzieścia minut. Będziesz miał związane oczy i przywiązane ręce oraz nogi. Wyjmę twój knebel, więc jeśli coś będzie się dział masz krzyczeć „czerwony", jasne? Na nic innego nie zareaguję. Jeśli wytrzymasz to pomyślimy o nagrodzie. Czy to zrozumiałe?

Harry pokiwał głową, choć nie do końca był pewien czy zrozumiał szatyna. Mężczyzna jeszcze nigdy nie zastosował takiej kary względem niego. Louis rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie i rozplątał knebel, ale z powrotem założył opaskę na oczy, pozbywając Harry'ego jednego ze zmysłów.

\- Wrócę do ciebie za dokładnie dwadzieścia minut.

Louis udał się do wyjścia, ale Harry zatrzymał go cichym piskiem. Tomlinson wywrócił oczami zirytowany, odwrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał wyczekująco na Harry'ego.

\- P-pić.

Na twarzy Louisa przez sekundę pojawiło się zmartwienie, a w głowie myśl „jak mogłeś o tym zapomnieć?". Louis natychmiast sięgnął po szklankę z wodą, którą zawsze trzymali przy łóżku i pomógł Harry'emu się napić.

\- Coś jeszcze? - spytał. Harry pokręcił głową na „nie". Louis bez słowa opuścił pokój.

Czas płynął Harry'emu bardzo, bardzo wolno. Nawet nie mógł sprawdzić ile minut, albo nawet godzin, już upłynęło. Ciemność zaczęła go przytłaczać, a fakt, że nie mógł nawet ruszyć ręką, sprawiał, że czuł się jakby ktoś mu ją odebrał. Na pewno nie pomagało mu to, że był _tak strasznie_ podniecony i był w stanie zrobić wszystko, aby Louis się nim zajął. 

W pewnym momencie chłopak nawet zaczął myśleć o tym, aby zawołać alarmowy kolor, ale przecież nic mu się nie stało, więc Louis wkurzyłby się na niego jeszcze bardziej. Czuł pewien rodzaj niepokoju, bo odebrano mu tak wiele zmysłów, ale oprócz tego nie działo się nic poważnego. 

Harry w pewnym momencie zaczął płakać. Łzy spływały po jego policzkach. Nie chciał, żeby Louis go wymieniał, tylko on był jego chłopcem i nikt inny nie miał prawa zająć jego miejsca. Co jeśli Louis mówił poważnie i Harry mu się znudził? Bo był za słaby? Co jeśli Louis z nim zerwie i zostawi go dla innego, ładniejszego i mądrzejszego chłopaka? Mokre krople moczyły ich wspólną pościel, a Harry zaczął myśleć o tym jak głupio dziś postąpił, robiąc to wszystko. Przecież nie chciał zranić Louisa, nie pomyślał, że cały świat zobaczy go... takiego. A najgorsze było to, że Louis jeszcze nie widział samych zdjęć.

W pewnym momencie łzy przerodziły się w prawdziwy potok, a Harry głośno próbował złapać powietrze. To przerodziło się w potworny krzyk, bo Harry się bał. Bał się, że Louis go zostawi, że to nie było częścią gry, że wkurzy się jeszcze bardziej za zdjęcia, bał się, że Louis go nienawidzi. Ale nawet potworne wrzaski nie sprowadziły Louisa z powrotem do niego. 

Dopiero po upływie kolejnych, długich minut, w których Harry na przemian płakał, wyciszał się i wrzeszczał, usłyszał skrzypienie schodów i otwieranie drzwi. Jego gardło było zdarte, więc nawet nie miał siły na to, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć. Louis powolnie zbliżył się do niego, a dotyk jego ręki na skórze Harry'ego przyniosło mu ukojenie. 

Louis zdjął mu opaskę i rozwiązał kończyny, ale Harry nie miał odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy. Poczuł się jak małe dziecko, osądzane przed dorosłym. I wtedy Louis odezwał się swoim spokojnym, miękkim głosem. Nie tym władczym, dominującym. Nie, to był po prostu „Louisowy" głos. Zarezerwowany tylko dla Harry'ego. I Harry przez chwilę zapomniał o wszelkich zmartwieniach, niedomówieniach, o ściętych włosach i błędach, które dziś popełnił.

\- Przyniosłem ci herbatę – powiedział. Harry delikatnie uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Louisa spod rzęs, siedział on wyprostowany, patrząc nieco z góry na Harry'ego, i podając mu kubek parującej herbaty. - Słyszałem jak krzyczałeś. Wszystko w porządku?

\- Mhm – mruknął Harry, zabierając kubek i wypijając mały łyk, aby się nie poparzyć.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak – powiedział cicho, wciąż nie mając odwagi na to, żeby spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy.

\- Chciałbyś zostać sam?

\- Nie! - Harry nagle ożywił się, a łzy zabłysnęły w jego oczach. - Nie zostawiaj mnie. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie – szeptał pod nosem.

\- Harry, spokojnie. Wiesz dlaczego dostałeś karę? - chłopak pokiwał głową. - Nie, chcę usłyszeć twój głos.

\- Wiem.

\- Uważasz, że na nią zasługiwałeś?

\- Tak, tatusiu.

\- Bardzo dobrze Harry. Później o tym jeszcze porozmawiamy. Teraz wypij herbatę.

\- Jest gorąca – mruknął cicho Harry, pociągając nosem.

Louis bez słowa wyciągnął ją z rąk Harry'ego i zaczął na nią dmuchać, aby szybciej wystygła. Nie chciał, aby Harry'ego bolało gardło. Po pięciu minutach siedzenia w ciszy odezwał się.

\- Spróbuj teraz. - Podał Harry'emu kubek z lekkim uśmiechem.

Chłopak przyjął herbatę i zaczął ją powolnie siorbać, Louis nie znosił tego dźwięku, ale nie miał już siły prosić Harry'ego, żeby przestał. Mężczyzna zapatrzył się w pijącego kędzierzawego, bo wyglądał jak mały, uroczy chłopiec i Louis mógł tam po prostu siedzieć i go podziwiać. 

\- Skończyłem. - Oznajmił Harry, oddając kubek Louisowi.

\- Bardzo dobrze, czujesz się lepiej?

\- Tak.

\- Chcesz dokończyć to, co zaczęliśmy czy wolisz iść spać? - Louis zdecydował, że teraz będzie delikatniejszy z Harrym.

\- Um... - Harry zastanowił się, nie wiedział, czego tak właściwie chce.

\- Musisz mi powiedzieć, skarbie. - Louis patrzył na niego mocnym spojrzeniem. Coś w postawie Louisa, w sposobie w jakim mówił sprawiło, że Harry chciał znów poczuć Louisa w sobie, na sobie, obok siebie, wszędzie. Pragnął Louisa i wszystkiego, co był gotów mu ofiarować.

\- Chcę dokończyć – powiedział. Louis uśmiechnął się z triumfem, właśnie na to liczył.

\- Połóż się na plecach – zdecydował Louis – i rozłóż szeroko nogi.

Harry bez zastanowienie wykonał polecenie Louisa. Na tym właśnie to polegało – Louis rozkazywał, Harry wykonywał. I nie było mowy o sprzeciwach. 

\- Świetnie skarbie, wyglądasz przepięknie. Wyglądasz w tej obroży tak cudownie – zauważył – nie mogę uwierzyć, że teraz to nie będzie tylko mój widok... – powiedział z żalem.

\- Przepraszam, tatusiu.

\- Dostałeś już swoją karę, Harry. Nie musisz mnie już przepraszać.

\- Ale chcę.

\- Wystaw ręce – Louis całkowicie zignorował deklarację Harry'ego, ale Harry spełnił jego rozkaz. Louis zawiązał wokół jego dłoni krawat, który przyniósł ze sobą. Kędzierzawy pamiętał go z tego poranka; Louis wychodził w nim na spotkanie. - Odłóż je za głową i nie waż się ich unosić. Mają tam pozostać tak długo, jak sobie zażyczę.

\- Dobrze.

Louis schował głowę w szeroko rozłożonych nogach Harry'ego, całując każdy ich skrawek. Niezgolona broda wysyłała dodatkowe bodźce w górę ciała Harry'ego, z powrotem przywołując do życia jego penisa. Louis zaczął wycałowywać tam malinki, doskonale wiedział, że nie zejdą przez długie dni.

\- Mam nadzieję – pocałunek – że nie masz – kolejny, coraz bliżej krocza Harry'ego – żadnych planów – jeszcze jeden, tuż przy pośladku – w których będziesz musiał pokazywać swoje nogi.

\- Mh-nie – mruknął Harry, pochłonięty przyjemnością.

\- O nic więcej nie mógłbym prosić. - Odparł Louis. - Mam nadzieję, że obroża to jedyna rzecz jaką dzielisz się z innymi.

\- O-oczywiście – wysapał Harry. - Jestem tylko twój.

Louis uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, podniósł wzrok, aby spojrzeć na Harry'ego; jego ciało było wygięte, warga mocno przygryziona, a powieki ściśnięte. Harry był najpiękniejszą istotą stąpającą po tej ziemi i Louis nawet nie miał wątpliwości.

Harry otworzył gwałtownie oczy, gdy poczuł, że wilgotne usta Louisa zniknęły z jego ud, a powiew chłodu sprawił, że dostał ciarek. Louis stał teraz przy ich szafce nocnej i szukał w niej, jak Harry się domyślił, lubrykantu. Chwilę później Louis przybrał triumfalny uśmiech, bo zdobycz znalazła się w jego ręce. Tym razem mieli zamiar użyć truskawkowego, bo Harry _kochał_ ten zapach i od dawna nalegał na kupno właśnie takiego. 

Harry przełknął głośno ślinę. Cały czas z tyłu jego głowy krążyła myśl o tym, w jakim stylu zrobiona jest część zdjęć do sesji i źle czuł się z tym, że Louis jeszcze nie wiedział. Nie chciał, żeby potem znów się na niego wściekał i powtarzał tę okropną karę, więc w przeciągu sekundy podjął bardzo spontaniczną decyzję – która mogła lub nie – zniszczyć całą atmosferę. 

\- Louis... - zaczął chłopak. Szatyn spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. - Muszę powiedzieć ci o czymś jeszcze – Harry uciekał wzrokiem po całym pomieszczeniu, a Louis zamarł w śmiesznej pozycji; z lubrykantem w dłoni i twardym członkiem, ale niezrozumiałym wyrazem twarzy. - Ta sesja... ona jest bardzo specyficzna i zdjęcia... część z nich... są bardzo... hm, uległe? I... te zdjęcia z obrożą... boję się, że ci się nie spodobają, bo do tej pory tylko ty mnie takim widziałeś. - Całe niezrozumienie zniknęło, zastąpione przez gniew.

\- Co masz na myśli? - dopytał ostrym tonem.

\- Ciężko mi to opisać – Harry nie miał odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Po prostu... zobaczysz. Właściwie, to każdy zobaczy. - Harry sam nie wiedział czy robił to specjalnie, aby go sprowokować, czy nieumyślnie, ale widok coraz bardziej wkurzonego Louisa podniecał go jak nic innego. Źrenice Louisa rozszerzyły się, a on głośno sapał przez nos.

\- Och, Harry, myślałem, że już dostałeś karę, ale najwyraźniej jeszcze nie skończyliśmy.

Harry spuścił swój wzrok, ograniczając sobie pole widoku. Chwilę później poczuł dwa, śliskie palce wbijające się w niego. Jęknął przeciągle, zabierając wciąż związane ręce znad głowy. Louis spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

\- Mówiłem ci, że twoje ręce mają tam pozostać. Czego nie zrozumiałeś?

\- Przepraszam – pisnął, szybko odkładając ręce na swoje miejsce.

Louis nie miał w sobie żadnej delikatności, niedbale rozciągał jego cisną dziurkę dwoma, a później trzema, palcami pokrytymi w lubrykancie. 

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, czy jesteś już gotowy czy nie – powiedział Louis. - Nie obchodzi mnie to, zupełnie jak ciebie dziś nic nie obchodziło na sesji i byłeś tak strasznie niegrzecznym chłopcem.

\- Prze-

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj – warknął Louis, rozprowadzając lubrykant po całej długości swojego penisa. - Nie obchodzi mnie to.

Louis bez ostrzeżenia wbił się w dziurkę Harry'ego po same jądra. Chłopak wydał z siebie pisk bólu i zaskoczenia, oczy zaszły mu łzami, a paznokcie wbiły się w krawat. 

\- Co ty na to, żebym wysłużył się tobą jak małą dziwką, huh? A później zostawił tak chętnego i gotowego? Poszedłbyś zaspokoić się do innego faceta? - spytał. Harry gwałtownie pokręcił głową, Louis zaśmiał się. - Nawet co do tego mam wątpliwości. Ostatnio jesteś takim niegrzecznym chłopcem. Może wolisz kogoś, kto będzie cię cały czas trzymał na smyczy, co?

\- Nie! - pisnął Harry.

\- W takim razie może to ja zmienię sobie ciebie na kogoś lepszego? - z każdym słowem Louis zagłębiał się w Harrym coraz mocniej i głębiej; wysługując się nim jak dmuchaną lalką.

\- Nie, błagam, nie. - W oczach Harry'ego zalśniły łzy.

Louis nie odpowiedział Harry'emu, patrząc mu w oczy. Pomimo strachu jaki Harry odczuwał względem straty Louisa, czerpał z tego przyjemność; z bycia traktowanym w ten sposób. Sprowokował Louisa do tego i gdzieś w głębi wiedział, że takie przyniesie to konsekwencje, ale nie narzekał. Chciał, żeby Louis zrobił z nim cokolwiek zechce. 

Z każdym kolejnym ruchem Louis zdawał się być coraz bardziej gwałtowniejszy i pewniejszy w swoich ruchach. Harry nie wiedział, w którym momencie zaczął wydawać z siebie ciche pojękiwania i stęknięcia, co tylko zachęciło Louisa do dalszej pracy.

\- Podoba ci się? - spytał.

\- B-bardzo – odparł Harry.

\- Chcę cię słyszeć, bądź głośny dla tatusia. - Wysapał Louis. Harry jak na zawołanie wydał z siebie głośny jęk.

Penis Harry'ego był twardy i wręcz siny jak nigdy, chłopak czuł, że mógłby dojść na zawołanie, ale wiedział, że musi się powstrzymywać tak długo, aż Louis się na to nie zgodzi. 

\- Och, tak strasznie kocham cię pieprzyć, jak małą kurwę. - Wystękał Louis pomiędzy uderzeniami. Mężczyzna miał idealny widok na Harry'ego; na jego wytatuowany tors i piękną twarz oraz na szyję w nieco zużytej już obroży. Louis po prostu podziwiał to, co widział i był z tego jak najbardziej zadowolony.

\- Kocham, gdy mnie tak traktujesz – odparł Harry.

Nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, Louis wysunął się z Harry'ego i spojrzał na jego zdezorientowaną, ale pełną przyjemności, twarz. 

\- Chcę, żebyś mnie ujeżdżał – powiedział tylko.

Całe nogi Harry'ego drżały, chłopak z trudem podniósł się z pozycji leżącej, ustępując miejsca Louisowi. Harry przez chwilę napawał się widokiem nagiego Louisa z twardym penisem, czerwonym i gotowym do wytryśnięcia. Harry zastanawiał się jak długo Louis zdoła się jeszcze powstrzymywać i, przede wszystkim, jak długo on jeszcze wytrzyma. 

\- Na co czekasz? - spytał, poprawiając swoją grzywkę.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział pospiesznie.

Harry ustawił penisa Louisa przed swoim wejściem, już miał na niego opadać, ale Louis odezwał się.

\- Nie, nie, chcę patrzeć na twój tyłek – zdecydował. - Odwróć się plecami do mnie.

Harry zdezorientowany zmienił pozycję, Louis nigdy tego nie chciał – nawet wtedy, gdy Harry o to prosił, bo zawsze twierdził, że kocha patrzeć na jego twarz, gdy dochodzi. Czy coś się zmieniło? Louis zmienił zdanie?

Harry potrząsnął głową, aby odtrącić złe myśli i opadł na penisa Louisa z głośnym westchnięciem. Louis złapał go w talii, nadając rytm jego podskakiwaniu. 

\- Chcę cię słyszeć – wysapał Louis.

Harry jak na zawołanie wydał z siebie przeciągły, głośny jęk, który trzymał w sobie, bojąc się wydobyć jakikolwiek dźwięk. 

\- Idealnie. Jesteś idealny – powiedział Louis, unosząc biodra i spotykając się z Harrym w połowie drogi.

Louis przyspieszył tępo, coraz mocniej i szybciej wbijając się w dziurkę Harry'ego, spragniony brał od niego wszystko, co tylko mu dawał.

\- Lo-Louis, mo-mogę dojść? - spytał drżącym głosem.

\- Nie. - Odparł ostro Louis.

Harry zaszlochał cicho, ale postanowił dawać przyjemność swojemu tatusiowi, oddając mu całego siebie. Louis nie krył dłużej jęków i westchnień, czuł się tak wspaniale. Mocno wbił się w Harry'ego, wyduszając z niego kolejny, piękny dla ucha jęk. Nagle Harry pochylił się w stronę stóp Louisa, wyginając swoje plecy w łuk i dając tak cudowny widok Louisowi. Jego kształtne pośladki obijały się o biodra Louisa, tworząc dźwięk.

\- Kurwa! - krzyknął Louis, dochodząc głośno w środku Harry'ego. Harry z załzawionymi oczami zaczął cicho szlochać, bo tak strasznie chciał dojść, jego penis bolał od wstrzymywania orgazmu. Louis jeszcze kilka razy poruszył biodrami, aby w końcu wyjąć wiotkiego penisa z dziurki Harry'ego. Biała substancja wylała się z jego wnętrza, spływając po udach Harry'ego i tworząc jeden z najpiękniejszych widoków, jakie Louis kiedykolwiek oglądał.

\- Louis, błagam, pozwól mi dojść – mamrotał Harry.

\- Och, zrobisz to. Połóż się na łóżku – wysapał. Louis był zmęczony, ale uznał, że niesprawiedliwym będzie zostawienie Harry'ego w _takim_ stanie. Stwierdził, że to wszystko było wystarczającą karą. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz kazał Harry'emu wstrzymywać orgazm tak długo. Mężczyzna usiadł na końcu łóżka, podziwiając Harry'ego w pełnej okazałości, ze sterczącym penisem i łzami spływającym po policzkach. Był taki zrujnowany i tylko jego, nikt więcej nie miał _takiego_ widoku. - Zacznij się dotykać. Chcę zobaczyć jak się masturbujesz – zdecydował Louis. - Przecież wiesz, że kocham oglądać twoją twarzy, gdy dochodzisz. - Na twarz Louisa wkroczył przebiegły uśmieszek, a przez głowę Harry'ego przeszło zrozumienie. Louis od początku tego chciał.

\- M-mogę dojść? - spytał niepewny.

\- Możesz, Harry.

Harry bez zawahania dotknął swojego penisa i włożył w siebie cztery palce jak gdyby nigdy nic. Cóż, Louis przyzwoicie go rozciągnął. Chłopak zaczął powolnie jeździć ręką po swoim członku, ale widząc znudzoną minę Louisa i czując własną potrzebę – przyspieszył. Systematycznie zaciskał i otwierał oczy, a z jego ust wydobywały się piękne dla ucha jęki. Louis mógł niemal wyczuć potrzebę Harry'ego. Nie dużo czasu zajęło mu dojście, biała ciecz wytrysnęła z jego penisa i ubrudziła pościel dookoła oraz jego własną klatkę piersiową. Louis z zadowoleniem patrzył na spełnionego Harry'ego, który głośno sapał. Spocone włosy kędzierzawego przyklejały się do jego czoła, a tors unosił się i opadał szybko. 

\- Byłeś cudowny – pochwalił go Louis. Szatyn wiedział, że Harry kochał słyszeć pochwały. Zawsze, w każdym aspekcie życia, Harry czuł potrzebę zapewnienia, że zrobił wszystko dobrze, że jest tak jak powinno. I naprawdę kochał słyszeć, że był dobry w łóżku. - Byłeś naprawdę wspaniały, kochanie. Teraz jesteś już grzecznym chłopcem. - Harry uśmiechnął się błogo. Louis stwierdził, że z tymi krótkimi włosami wyglądał trochę jakby znów miał szesnaście lat. - Wolisz iść się umyć czy spać? - spytał.

\- Umyjesz mnie? - spytał zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Pewnie, skarbie. - Zapewnił Louis.

\- Więc chcę, żebyś mnie umył. - Harry wciąż nie otworzył oczu, jego głos był senny i zmęczony.

Pomimo własnego zmęczenia, Louis zaprowadził Harry'ego do łazienki i usadził pod prysznicem. Włączył ciepłą wodę i skierował strumień w jego stronę po czym odezwał się.

\- Zaraz do ciebie dołączę, ale najpierw szybko zmienię pościel.

Harry poruszył głową i oparł czoło o szybę kabiny. 

Dziesięć minut później Louis skończył pod prysznicem z Harrym, mydląc jego ciało. Im dłużej tam byli tym więcej siły Harry zdobywał i przestawał być tak senny, choć czuł, że jak tylko przyłoży głowę do poduszki to natychmiast zaśnie. 

Pod koniec kąpieli Harry miał tak dużo siły, że skończyli na sesji wspólnej masturbacji i drugim prysznicu, podczas którego składali pocałunki na całym swoim ciele. 

Louis zaopiekował się Harrym i położył go do łóżka, szczelnie przykrył kołdrą, a następnie położył obok niego i przytulił na łyżeczki. Harry jednak nie chciał leżeć w tej pozycji, obrócił się w stronę Louisa i ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu. Chwilę jeździł palcami po torsie mężczyzny, ale w końcu przerwał ciszę.

\- Nie zostawisz mnie, prawda? - spytał cicho. Louis spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Czemu miałbym? - spytał.

\- Mówiłeś tak dziś.

\- Och – Louis skupił cały swój wzrok na Harrym. - To była gra, skarbie. Tak samo to z dziwką, nie traktuje cię tak i nigdy bym tak o tobie nawet nie pomyślał. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. - Louis ucałował czubek głowy Harry'ego.

\- Czyli tak nie myślisz? I nie jestem bezużyteczny? I nie wymienisz mnie?

\- Nigdy, przenigdy, kochanie. Obiecuję. Kocham cię, może trochę przesadziłem i za bardzo się wczułem.

\- Mhm – mruknął Harry. - Jesteś na mnie zły o te włosy i obrożę? - Louis zastanowił się.

\- Hmm, może trochę? Sam nie wiem, teraz już chyba nie. Byłem. Bo kochałem cię ciągnąć za tę piękne, długie loki, a teraz każdy będzie mógł zobaczyć mojego chłopca w obroży. Ale stało się i tego nie zmienimy. To również nie zmienia tego jak bardzo cię kocham.

\- Na pewno?

\- Oczywiście skarbie. Zaufaj mi. To była tylko gra. - Louis uśmiechnął się, ale w głębi było mu przykro. Nigdy nie chciał poddawać wątpliwościom tego, jak bardzo kochał Harry'ego. Nigdy nie chciał, żeby Harry myślał inaczej.

\- Kocham cię, Louis.

\- Też cię kocham, Harry, nigdy o tym nie zapominaj.

\- Przepraszam jeszcze raz. - Harry wtulił się w szyję chłopaka.

\- Nic się nie stało, shh, już jest dobrze – uspokoił go Louis.

\- Możemy iść spać? - spytał Harry.

\- Oczywiście, skarbie. Dobranoc. Kocham cię.

Harry uśmiechnął się sennie i jeszcze mocniej wtulił w ciało Louisa, które było dla niego jak tarcza, chroniąca go przed całym złem świata.

Zasnęli wtuleni w siebie, trzymając się najmocniej na całym świecie.  
  


________________

*PR – Public Relationship, czyli jakiś publiczny związek, często ustawki.

 

 


End file.
